Thunderclan: Falling Apart
by falachen
Summary: What if Tigerclaw activated his plan sooner, and succeeded? What if he didn't stop with one or two warriors, but truly hunted his former Clanmates? (AU) Bluestar is dead. The senior warriors have been killed, one by one. Only the young warriors, the elders, the queens and kits, the apprentices, and the medicine cats are left. Fireheart is chosen as leader. Will Thunderclan survive?
1. Chapter 1

"I never expected any of this. Ravenpaw told me that Tigerclaw had killed Redtail, intending to become the Clan deputy. I always watched and waited for him to make his move. (Sigh) I was too late. He killed Bluestar, using Brokenstar's former allies as a distraction. Whitestorm managed to catch him, but not until after the deed was done. The Clan watched in horror as Tigerclaw killed him, without hesitation or grief. We rallied together to stand against him. We managed to drive him out. That didn't save Longtail, Runningwind, Frostfur, or Speckletail from his murderous claws. The oldest cats we have left are the elders, Yellowfang, Brindleface, and Goldenflower. Spottedleaf is grief stricken over the truth of her brother's death. She and Yellowfang are worried because Starclan hasn't spoken to them. Cinderpaw will never be a warrior because of Tigerclaw's plotting. Snowkit is without a mother. Willowpelt's unborn kits will grow up never knowing their father. Poor Bramblekit and Tawnykit. They will grow up knowing what their father did. But that's not the worst of it. Thunderclan is fractured. We are falling apart. The stars can't seem to light our path. No one knows what to do. Mousefur is technically a senior warrior alongside Goldenflower and Brindleface. She was offered the leadership role but refused. That path was not hers. Sandstorm and Dustpelt, surprisingly, suggested me for the role. Graystripe supported me. So did Spottedleaf and Yellowfang. Yet it goes against the Warrior Code. I have trained an apprentice, considering Cinderpaw's accident. I know nothing about leading a Clan. Starclan, how can I possibly be leader? Is this your will? For a traitor to win and Thunderclan to fall apart? No, I doubt you want that. I know Bluestar wouldn't want that. I have to be strong. I must find a way to keep my Clan strong. May Starclan light my paws. From this moment onward, I am Fireheart, leader of Thunderclan."

* * *

Fireheart padded out of the warriors' den. He let a huge yawn. Shaking his head and pelt, he padded for the fresh-kill pile. He gingerly picked out a thrush, a shrew, and two mice for Willowpelt, Brindleface, and Goldenflower. Upon reaching the nursery, he was greeted by two pairs of wide eyes, one green and one blue. He smiled around the mouthful of food. It was Ashkit and Fernkit, Cloudkit's adopted siblings and the kits of Brindleface. Both scattered as he ducked into the warm, cozy den. Brindleface was already awake. She was grooming her face with a steady rhythm. She purred at him upon seeing the food. Her tail flicked Goldenflower's nose, arousing the queen. Then she turned and prodded the pregnant Willowpelt. Fireheart felt his heart lurch. The queen's unusual blue eyes were misted with grief. Even after a few weeks, the horror of Whitestorm's death still haunted her. It pained the ginger warrior to see her so dejected. It angered him to know that Tigerclaw was to blame. A pitiful meow made him glance to Goldenflower. The golden queen had willingly taken in Snowkit upon Speckletail's death. However, the small tom was not doing well. Spottedleaf said he had an internal sickness. It wouldn't spread to the other kits, but she couldn't guarantee his life either. Bramblekit and Tawnykit squirmed weakly as Goldenflower groomed them. Grief shined in her eyes too. However, she was grieving for the tom she fell in love with, the lie that been shown to her. Tigerclaw had hurt her the most, lying to her then betraying his Clan. When Darkstripe had left with the tom, his amber eyes had glared at Goldenflower. She was not his mate anymore. She had chosen to stay in Thunderclan. He would never forgive that crime.

"I brought these for you," Fireheart meowed, putting the prey down.

Brindleface nodded gracefully, "Thank you, Fireheart. You are good warrior."

Goldenflower looked up at the two and smiled wanly, "You'll make a fine leader as well."

Panic shot through the ginger tom. Quickly he chuckled and shook his head. Then he stumbled backwards out of the den. The camp was starting to wake up. Mousefur, seeing him emerge from the nursery, changed her plans. She was going to take the queens food. Now, however, she was going to eat before being sent on a patrol. Sandstorm emerged from the warriors' den with Graystripe on her heels. Dustpelt followed moments later. Spottedleaf and Yellowfang emerged from their den, talking in soft whispers. Fireheart glanced away quickly. He didn't want them to call him over. He didn't want to think of the responsibility being placed on his shoulders. Yet, as Swiftpaw padded towards him, the warrior knew he couldn't escape.

"Is there anything I can do?" the black and white apprentice meowed.

Fireheart winced internally. It wasn't the question. Rather, it was the weak tone. Swiftpaw was a loyal soul but that was the only thing keeping him going. Longtail had been slain by Tigerclaw while teaching his apprentice to in the trees. Several of Brokenstar's former allies had trapped him in a tree. He had recognized Blackfoot and Jaggedtooth amongst them. The rogues made sure he couldn't get down. They made him watch as Tigerclaw attacked and killed his mentor. Then the massive tabby asked if Swiftpaw would join him. When the apprentice refused, the murderer flicked his tail in a silent order. The patrol of rogues swarmed up the tree after him. Leaping to another tree, Swiftpaw managed to escape. He had severely twisted his paw in the pursuit that followed. Only by running into Fireheart and a border patrol had he made it out alive. Swiftpaw's new mentor was Dustpelt. The dark tabby admitted that Swiftpaw was not handling the grief, and self-blame, surrounding his mentor's death well. The tom had become quiet and internal. He never backtalked to any cat. He never made fun of Fireheart's kittypet roots. When the ginger warrior was suggested for leader, the apprentice had shrugged and said the decision wasn't up to him but, if asked, he believed Fireheart would do fine.

The apprentice cleared his throat apologetically.

"Oh! I…um…yes…you can…um…make sure the camp wall is secure," Fireheart stuttered. He flicked his tail uncomfortably, "Test the wall and make certain it's strong. Once done, I'll send you on a hunting patrol…with Dustpelt…and…Graystripe…no, maybe Mousefur…"

"Understood," the apprentice meowed. He turned and padded away. His tail dragged in the dust. He didn't even stop to eat.

Opening his mouth to call Swiftpaw back, Fireheart suddenly realized he wasn't alone. The whole Clan was practically surrounding him. He blinked. His fur started going red. Swallowing several times, he desperately sought what the Clan needed most. Swiftpaw would do a good job testing the camp wall. If there were any weaknesses, he would report them. That meant the Clan needed food – hunting patrols –, to secure their borders – border patrols –, the elders probably wanted care – so water, ticks, and some cat to annoy –, and the queens would need a break from the kits eventually. He sighed. Glancing at the medicine cats, he wondered why he had been chosen.

"Right. Graystripe, Mousefur, and Sandstorm. You three take the Riverclan border. Do some hunting on your way back." The three nodded before heading out. Fireheart turned to Brackenpaw, Brightpaw, Thornpaw, and Cinderpaw. "Cinderpaw, you fetch fresh water for the queens and elders. Then check to see if the medicine cats need anything. If not, help the elders and queens with anything they need." The smoky gray she-cat nodded. She hated being left out of warrior duties. However, given current events, all paws were needed. Fireheart was even thinking she needed to be a warrior – as Thunderclan desperately needed the numbers. He glanced at the other apprentices, "You'll come with me. We'll check the Shadowclan border then hunt on the way back." Seeing Brindleface pull herself from the nursery, he signaled her over. Once she arrived, he meowed to her and Dustpelt, "You two are in charge until I get back. Swiftpaw is checking the camp wall. Once either patrol returns, Dustpelt I want you to grab one more cat then head for the Twolegplace border. Hopefully Tigerclaw has slunk off and will leave us alone."

Dustpelt nodded curtly, "Will do."

Brindleface purred, "We should be fine here. Go and do your job, Fireheart."

The tom purred back. Lifting his tail, he led the apprentices out into the forest. They had a lot of work to do. His heart fluttered like a bird. Would Thunderclan manage to pull through? How could they survive with so few warriors? Quickly he shook his head. Now was not the time for those thoughts. They had a plan. Everyone was willing to work hard. After everything Tigerclaw had done, they still had each other. They would find a way, together. Thunderclan would not fall so long as Fireheart led the Clan.

* * *

**Hey all. I know it's short.**

**Just a random thought that popped into my head.**

**I was playing a Warriors roleplay with my friends when one of them rolled a random draw. In our rules, we made cards with different scenarios. When you roll a random draw, you pick three cards and have to play with those situations – if they conflict then you choose one and put the other back then draw a final card. My friend drew the situation stating that the deputy killed the leader (card 1), all senior warriors were dead (card 2), and a forest fire destroyed your land, killing your elders (card 3).**

**But the first two cards got me thinking: What if Tigerclaw had activated his plan earlier and actually succeeded? What if, in retribution for being driven out, he went on a murder spree that took more than just Runningwind and Whitethroat's lives? Then I wondered how the Clan would survive if, due to all the senior warriors being dead, a much younger Fireheart had to take charge?**

**In this AU, Spottedleaf was badly wounded but not killed (thanks to Yellowfang), Tigerclaw attacked/killed Bluestar near the beginning of Forest of Secrets, and Graystripe never fell for Silverstream (they are friends but nothing more).**

**So tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thunderclan was silent. All watched with apprehension as Spottedleaf left with Fireheart in tow. Yellowfang and Mousefur were left in charge of camp. The older medicine cat had chosen to stay behind, as she had once been a warrior so could help defend the camp if the need arose. Dustpelt was on guard duty with Swiftpaw, Brackenpaw, and Thornpaw. Fireheart nodded to them as he passed by. The apprentices were out in the open. Dustpelt was carefully hidden in the shadows at the top of the gorge. Before leaving him alone, the apprentices had walked all around as if checking the air for scents. That muddled the markers. That would make it nigh impossible to find the tom. Dustpelt blinked as he saw Fireheart's worried thoughts reflected in his green eyes. The dark tabby would be careful. He wouldn't let Tigerclaw get the jump on him. Thunderclan would be safe as long as he was guarding camp. Fireheart nodded at the message. Dustpelt probably wanted Tigerclaw to attack again. The tom had many reasons to hate the now-rogue. Tigerclaw had murdered Redtail, Sandstorm's father and his mentor. Tigerclaw was responsible for the slaughter of his Clanmates. Finally, Tigerclaw was the one who drove Ravenpaw away. While Dustpelt had never been close to his brother, thinking that Ravenpaw had been killed by Brokenstar had been terrible. Now, with the truth out, Dustpelt wanted nothing more than to make amends. He had even asked Fireheart to deliver a message to Ravenpaw, should the ginger tom see his brother. Maybe one day the two could meet up and repair the bond between them.

Spottedleaf rested her tail over Fireheart's shoulders. Her amber eyes glowed with comfort and strength. Fireheart wondered how she could be so strong. Everything was falling apart. The Clan was battered and exhausted. They were being hunted by the strongest cat in their Clan. A pale scar crossed her white chest, a stark reminder that she had almost died when Clawface stole Thunderclan's kits. It was thanks to Yellowfang's healing skills that the medicine cat had survived. She had been through as much as any of his Clanmates. He looked away from her bright gaze. Was it Starclan that gave her such strength? Fireheart had always believed that his ancestors were watching over them. He hardened his heart, quickening his pace. Starclan was waiting for them. Hopefully they would agree with Thunderclan's choice. Yet, if they chose a different leader, Fireheart would gladly bow out. He didn't necessarily want to be leader. He didn't feel ready for the position. However, Thunderclan needed him. He would do anything for them, even take on a role he didn't think he was ready for. Starclan would be his guide. He would always listen to his Clanmates. Never would he let power go to his head, as it had for Tigerclaw. He would be better than his rival, and former mentor.

Upon reaching Fourtrees, Fireheart sucked in a breath of shock. Even Spottedleaf was surprised. A couple days after Tigerclaw had been exiled, the Clan sent Spottedleaf to the other Clans. As a medicine cat, they couldn't refuse her entry or attack her. Thus, she was able to inform Crookedstar, Tallstar, and Nightstar of Tigerclaw's treachery. Now, all three leaders, their deputies, and medicine cats were awaiting them. With Tallstar were also Morningflower, Onewhisker, and Mudclaw. Spottedleaf padded towards them. She could sense they wanted to talk. Fireheart followed after her. He dipped his greeting. He was becoming Clan leader today. That, however, didn't mean he shouldn't show respect right now.

"I see Thunderclan has chosen a new leader," Nightstar meowed.

Crookedstar glanced at the Shadowclan tom, his gaze telling his counterpart he was stating the obvious. Then he turned to the Thunderclan cats, "Your Clan has chosen well. You'll be a fine leader, Fireheart." His tail tip flicked, "Just don't get any ideas."

Tallstar purred in amusement. He nodded to the ginger tom, "Stay strong and firm, young one. Your Clan needs you more than ever." His gaze turned to Deadfoot, "I remember Cinderpaw had an accident. Right now, you need all the warriors you can get. My deputy has agreed to train your apprentice, help her learn to adjust to three legs."

"Thank you, Tallstar," Fireheart meowed. He was genuinely surprised at the offer. Based on Crookedstar and Nightstar's gazes, they were surprised too. The ginger tom glanced to Spottedleaf, seeing amusement and agreement in her amber eyes. He dipped his head to Deadfoot, "Thunderclan, Cinderpaw in particular, would be honor to have your teachings."

"Very well, I'll visit every day at sunhigh to train her," Deadfoot meowed, no emotion in his voice.

"And thank you, for your confidence and support," Fireheart meowed to the three leaders. He shuffled his paws, wishing his Clan didn't look so weak at that moment. He glanced to Crookedstar, "How is your daughter? I remember Smoothpebble boosting about having kits at the last Gathering." **(Note: the Gathering happened three days prior to this one)**

A look of pride touched the tom's face, "Silverstream is doing well. Mudfur (tail indicating his medicine cat) says she may have two or three kits. We are all proud of her."

"Enough of this," Nightstar growled. Rising to his paws, he continued, "Thunderclan has a long way to travel. We have Clans to lead." With that, he turned and stalked off.

Fireheart watched him go. The Shadowclan cats seemed thin, almost to the point of Windclan. Nightstar seemed determined to leave as quickly as possible. Was something happening in Shadowclan? Shaking his head, Fireheart turned to the other leaders. He dipped his head one last time. Morningflower, Onewhisker, and Mudclaw escorted the two over the moor. Tallstar, Deadfoot, and Barkface headed for their camp. Crookedstar and his cats returned to their territory. The three leaders had already secretly agreed to leave Thunderclan alone until they rebuilt some strength. Crookedstar and Tallstar glanced towards Shadowclan territory. They had noticed the same things Fireheart had. Both silently wondered if Shadowclan would keep their word. Tallstar unsheathed his claws. Thunderclan brought them back after Brokenstar's reign. Fireheart had brought them back.

Windclan would stand with their allies.

* * *

**So here is the second chapter.**

**Again, it's short but the next chapter is Fireheart's nine lives and I haven't fully decided who will give which life – considering some cats are dead that should be alive (like Whitestorm) and other cats that were supposed to be dead are actually alive (like Swiftpaw and Spottedleaf). So I'm still reworking his nine lives.**

**Jayfeather rules: **Sorry I didn't make myself clear. Feathertail and Stormfur still exist in my AU, they just aren't Graystripe's kits. With Tigerclaw betraying the Clan early, Graystripe doesn't have the time, or the change in loyalty, to be seeing Silverstream. I think he secretly loves her but since he couldn't make a move, Silverstream became mates with another cat (Smoothpebble, a gray Riverclan tom with amber eyes). Also, Millie doesn't exist (I dislike her and prefer Silverstream by the length between the forest territories to the lake territories).

**And I do have some surprises coming for Thunderclan. Windclan standing beside them, and Deadfoot helping to train Cinderpaw, is one. The next surprise will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was slowly setting as they reached the rocky slope. Fireheart heaved in a breath. His muscles were starting to ache. His heart was bounding deep inside. Green eyes studied the land ahead. Just beyond this incline was Mothermouth, the only way to reach the Moonstone. Ears twitched a breeze blew. The smell of mice entered his nose. His mouth watered. Hunger growled within his stomach. Quickly he shook his head and silenced those thoughts. That didn't matter now. Thunderclan needed him to return. To do so meant he had to reach the Moonstone. He had to talk to Starclan. Eyes rose to the darkening sky. The first stars were appearing. He swallowed. Would Starclan except a former kittypet as the leader of Thunderclan? Did they believe Thunderclan could hold together, regain its former strength? Fireheart's eyes returned to the path. Such thoughts were useless. Only their ancestors could answer his questions.

Spottedleaf paused at the top of the hill. She was breathing heavily. She wasn't exactly young. The wound marring her chest still caused problems to this day. Yellowfang said it had something to do with the healing process. Wounds never healed perfectly. There was always something wrong. Fireheart sat beside her. He was willing to wait. It postponed his meeting with Starclan. It postponed the point he would receive answers. Right now, he was torn between standing firm and running back to Thunderclan. Gentle amber eyes turned to him. Spottedleaf gave me a small smile. She could sense the conflicting thoughts in his mind. Her tail ran along his side, smoothing his fur. Fireheart barely shifted his shoulders in a shrug. It didn't matter how he felt. He knew that much. The only thing that mattered was trying to hold his Clan together. If that meant he had to be a leader, regardless of whether he felt ready, then so be it. His Clan didn't have much hope anymore. Maybe tonight Starclan would give them some hope.

The last rays of light were fading. Spottedleaf rose to her paws. Fireheart followed her. The large, black entrance known as Mothermouth was still daunting as ever. Last time he had Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw with him. Last time he felt safe because the blue-gray she-cat comforted him. His friends were at his side. Back then he trusted the mighty Tigerclaw to protect them should anything go awry. Now he was back. Alone. The fur on Spottedleaf's tail tip tickled his nose. In the complete darkness, it allowed him to know he was going the right direction. Down here he was lost. He was out of his element. With every step his heart hammered louder. Blood roared in his ears. Every fiber of his being was saying he should run. He wasn't ready for this. Thunderclan deserved better. His Clanmates made a mistake. How could he, a former kittypet, lead a Clan he wasn't born into? These thoughts swirled in his mind. These thoughts made his stomach twist into knots and his feet go numb. Anxiety filled him from nose to tail tip. Fear made him suspect that Tigerclaw was here, waiting to ambush him, ready to finish what Clawface had started. The ground became flat. Air was fresher here. He was in the large cave. Eyes could faintly make out the outline. There was the source of his anxiety. There was the connection between the living and the dead.

Spottedleaf's voice echoed in the cavern, "Are you afraid?"

"Yes…I'm not ready for any of this," Fireheart replied. He hung his head, "You should have chosen someone else."

Amber eyes flashed briefly in the dim light as the medicine cat turned to him, "There was no one else."

"I know that. Why else do you think I'm still here? I'm not ready…" The tom closed his eyes. He let his claws dig into the rock. Bluestar said he was loyal, despite his birthplace. Others said he was determined, or stubborn and reckless depending on who one spoke to. Maybe…maybe he wasn't ready. "but I can't give up. Not when my Clan needs me the most."

A soft purr wrapped around him, "And that, young Fireheart, is the heart of a true leader."

As if on cue, moonlight burst through the hole in the cavern roof. The Moonstone sparked to life. Brilliant white light flooded every nook and cranny. Fireheart's eyes closed, watering at the sudden brightness. He sucked in a breath. The towering rock seemed even more beautiful. His mind remembered watching Bluestar. Slowly, unconsciously, he rose to his paws. Each step was light, nearly silent. His eyes never left the rock. Here, tonight, he would speak with Starclan. All his questions would be answered. All his fears would be eliminated. If Starclan believed in him, in Thunderclan, then they had a chance.

He leaned forward. His nose touched the cold, shining stone. A flash of cold ran up his spine. Spottedleaf watched as his muscles relaxed. The ginger tom sank to the floor, unconscious. She smiled before touching the Moonstone. Starclan would welcome the tom. She was certain of it. As the prophecy foretold, fire had come to Thunderclan. That fire would save them. Fireheart would never fail as long as he breathed.

Green eyes slowly opened. The tom gasped in surprise. A large, golden tabby tom stood before him. His green eyes were still filled with wisdom, nobility, and strength. Lionheart smiled at him. Behind him were many others. Fireheart knew some of them. There was the proud, powerful Whitestorm. Swift and energetic Runningwind. The slain deputy known as Redtail, sitting beside old friends that Fireheart didn't know. Frostfur and Speckletail were sitting side by side. Then there was Bluestar, young in death. At her paws was a pale gray-and-white she-kit with sleek fur and bright blue eyes. Fireheart remembered hearing at Bluestar once had kits. It surprised him only one was here now. Shaking the thought away, the tom rose to a sitting position. Spottedleaf was sitting behind him. Her amber eyes were shining with tears as she spotted her brother. Redtail smiled at her before dipping his head to Fireheart.

The collection of starry cats suddenly spoke, their many voices melding into one, "Welcome, Fireheart, warrior of Thunderclan. Are you ready to receive your nine lives and become Thunderclan's new leader?"

"I am, if you'll have me," Fireheart meowed politely, quickly suppressing a wince.

Lionheart stepped closer. Gently he rested his nose on the tom's forehead, "With this life, I give you the gift of courage. Live up to the fire for which you were named. Use it well when your Clan needs defending."

Fireheart bit back a screech. The life poured through him. It was hot, like the sun on the hottest Greenleaf day. It ended, leaving him panting.

"With this life, I give you mentorship," Whitestorm meowed, placing his nose on Fireheart's forehead. He continued as pride followed through the young tom, "Use it well as you guide and teach your Clan, for most of them are still young and reckless. Remember your life, your training, when future comes." The life finished with a sense of longing, replaced by a growing sense of being home.

Speckletail rose and padded forward. Fireheart sensed her fear and worry, her grief for losing Snowkit. In his heart, he swore to keep her son safe and see him become a warrior. It was the least he could do for her. The deceased queen nodded, as if sensing his promise. She touched her nose to his forehead, "With this life, I give you the fiercest protection. Remember how a mother will do anything for her kits. Remember that fierceness, courage, and strength every time your Clan is threatened. Let all enemies fear you as a warrior fears a mother's wrath."

This life was far fiercer than Fireheart could imagine. His claws dug into the starry earth. Every fiber of his being was shaking. The power and anger in his blood seemed overwhelming. Opening his eyes, the tom started to realize what every mother felt the moment they had kits to protect and love.

"May this life fill you with energy beyond compare, that you may fulfill every task without faltering," Runningwind meowed as he pressed his nose into Fireheart's fur. "You'll have many challenges to overcome, many duties to complete. This gift is meant to help through it all."

Redtail, who had approached and nuzzled his sister, now turned to Fireheart. He smiled at the deputy. He waited patiently until the tom stopped panting, his body shaking with a newfound energy. Softly he spoke, "With your fifth life, I strengthen you drive for justice. You, with the help of Ravenpaw, solved my murder. You brought it to light. Though it couldn't save other lives, it allowed your Clan to put their faith in you. They know that you'll always seek justice and will deliver the proper punishment when the time is right."

Fireheart nodded to the tom. This life wasn't as harsh as the rest. However, it was heavy. He knew he carried the weight of power and judgement. He was the final law in the Clan. His decisions affected every Clanmate. The tom had to smile as Bluestar nudged the kit's rump. Slowly she stumbled towards him.

Easily Fireheart lowered his nose to the kit's height. She smiled warmly up at him. Her nose touched his. She meowed, her voice filled with laughter and joy, "I give you the gift of compassion. Use it for all those weaker than yourself. Use it for those in need." The she-kit was about to retreat when her ears flattened in embarrassment, "I also give you your sixth life." The tom couldn't help but chuckle, even as the life coursed through him. He blinked in shock, surprised to find himself shivering as if freezing cold.

Frostfur rose from her spot. Her tail waved gracefully back and forth as she walked towards him. Her gentle, soothing voice echoed around him, "With this life, I give you the gift of love. Like a mother loves her kits. Like a friend cares for another. Like a true Clanmate for their Clan and family." She blinked, eyes soft, "Like a mate who loves his partner. Carry this with you and may it always shine for the Clans to see. Especially use it when you are at Sandstorm's side."

Fireheart felt his heart lift. He did have feelings for Sandstorm, had for many moons. Maybe, if what the white queen was implying was true, he had a chance.

However, his thoughts were broken apart as the crowd shifted. A silver tabby with dark stripes padded forward. There was still a deep V-cut in his ear. Fireheart was surprised. He was told by the elders that a cat in Starclan would pick the image that represented the happiest moment of their life. So how could he possibly be happy after Fireheart's arrival into the Clan? He was always the former kittypet's biggest enemy, besides Tigerclaw and Darkstripe.

Longtail blinked at the ginger tom. He flicked his ears then spoke, "We may not have seen eye-to-eye, Fireheart, but the blame for that is on me. I had Tigerclaw and Darkstripe whispering in my ears. Then warped my vision of the world…and I let it happen. That is my fault and I will never undo it. But maybe you can pass on a lesson I never learned. With this life, I give you trust and loyalty." His nose rested on Fireheart's forehead, "May you teach your Clanmates to trust in one another and in those who have earned it. May your heart remain loyal to the cats who truly deserve it. May all those who follow your leadership learn the difference between right and wrong, so they know where their trust and loyalty should lie."

The ginger tom's ears flicked. Voices, dark and vicious, whispered softly. As the life coursed through him, the voices ceased. They were replaced by warmth in his heart. The evil was driven away by family and friends who were truly trustworthy and loyal. Fireheart dipped his head to Longtail. To him, the tom had more than redeemed himself. He was a loyal Thunderclan warrior. When it came down to it, he chose his Clan over Tigerclaw. He chose to sacrifice himself for his apprentice and Clanmates. Longtail would always have Fireheart's loyalty and trust.

"Fireheart, my apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy. I always knew you would make a great leader one day. With this life, I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of Starclan and the warrior code," Bluestar meowed softly. She placed her nose upon his forehead, giving him his final life. When the life had run its course, the former leader stepped back. Her yowl echoed through Starclan's hunting grounds, "I hail you by your new name, Firestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants you the guardianship of Thunderclan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Firestar! Firestar! Firestar! Firestar!" the Starclan cats began chanting loudly.

"Return home. Your Clan needs its leader," Bluestar meowed. Then she smiled, "But say hello to an old friend."

Firestar shot upward. His body sagged with exhaustion. Receiving his nine lives had taken a lot from him. Spottedleaf quickly supported him. The first rays of dawn were starting to flow into the cavern. The tom shook his head clear. Starclan had welcomed him. They gave him the nine lives. They believed he could lead Thunderclan, make it strong once again. He blinked. Slowly he sat up, straight and tall. He was Firestar. He was the leader. His heart had to remain strong. His claws and teeth would always defend his Clanmates. Doubt and fear held no sway. He couldn't give in to them. He wouldn't let them shake his faith in his Clanmates.

Spottedleaf watched as he rose shakily to his paws, "Should we rest before heading back?"

"No. Thunderclan needs us. We have to make things right again," Firestar growled. He looked up at the Moonstone, "Everyone is counting on us."

The two exited the Mothermouth. Paws padded back down the rocky slope. Both pairs of eyes were locked on the horizon. There, beyond Windclan's moor, was Thunderclan territory. Their Clanmates were awaiting them. Everyone had been losing hope. Starclan reminded Firestar to have faith, loyalty, and strength. He would bring these things back with him. It was the least he could do. He breathed deep as a breeze blew past.

He stopped, a smile touching his face.

"Fireheart!" called a familiar voice.

Two well-fed, sleek furred toms pulled themselves from the heather. Spottedleaf beamed. Firestar shot forward. One of the toms did the same. His black fur was well-groomed. That white spot on his chest and white tail tip seemed to shine like snow. Green eyes were glowing with joy. The other tom stepped forward to greet Spottedleaf. His black and white fur had the occasional leaf or twig, indicating the pair had been hunting. Blue eyes studied the pair of warriors. Sadness overtook the joy. He had seen enough pairs to know the truth.

Barley turned to Firestar, "So…is it Firestar now?"

"Yes…" Firestar meowed, feeling sadness and guilt race back in. Ravenpaw's eyes went wide. He wasn't pleading that the truth wasn't true. "Tigerclaw used Brokenstar's rogues to distract us. He used that time to take Bluestar's remaining two lives."

"I…I can't believe…Bluestar's dead…" Ravenpaw mumbled. He stumbled back. Grief shined in his eyes. Firestar felt his heart stop as self-loathing cropped up.

"It wasn't your fault. There was nothing more you could have done," he meowed.

"No…I could have told the truth…I could have prevented this…" the black tom cried.

Barley draped his tail over Ravenpaw's shoulders, drawing the young tom in, "Shush. You know the truth. If you had spoken, Tigerclaw would have spun his lies. You would have been the traitor, the liar. It wouldn't have changed anything."

"But…" Ravenpaw began weakly. He stopped as Spottedleaf's tail pushed his jaw closed.

The medicine cat meowed gently, "Firestar and Barley are right. There was nothing more you could have done."

The black and white loner looked at the pair, "I'm hoping Tigerclaw was driven out."

"He was…" Firestar meowed. He forced himself to stop before more was said.

"What?" Ravenpaw sobbed, head bowed in defeat. Green eyes looked up at his friend.

"Tigerclaw has been attacking our Clan with the rogues," Firestar forced out. He closed his eyes, "All the senior warriors are dead. Yellowfang, Mousefur, Goldenflower, and Brindleface are the oldest cats we have left besides the elders. I was chosen based on majority agreement."

Barley blinked in horror, "Then Thunderclan doesn't have many warriors left!"

Spottedleaf and Firestar nodded weakly. A hiss made them jump. Ravenpaw was digging his claws into the earth. His green eyes were blazing now. He glared in the direction of the Clan territories, where his enemy and tormentor lived. Tigerclaw was destroying Thunderclan. He made Ravenpaw's life hell. Eventually the apprentice had been forced to flee. Now he had enough.

"Lead the way, Firestar. It's time I return home," Ravenpaw spat. His tail lashed violently, "It's time I reminded Tigerclaw what a real warrior is."

Spottedleaf reached out a paw, "Ravenpaw, you don't have to…"

"I WANT to!" Ravenpaw interrupted with a yowl. "I won't stand idly by anymore. It's time I fought for what I love and believe in."

Barley's blue eyes flashed, "Thunderclan needs all the help it can get. Count me in."

Firestar blinked in shock. Barley was standing tall. His eyes were shining with a determined stance and set jaw. Ravenpaw was quivering with rage, guilt, and grief. Spottedleaf shrugged as he looked to her. The new leader sighed. A smile touched his lips. Thunderclan had allies in Windclan and Riverclan. Now it seemed they had allies beyond their borders. He flicked his tail. The group set off at a brisk pace. Ravenpaw fell back, nursing his own thoughts. Barley padded beside Spottedleaf, behind the ginger tom.

Hope started rising within Firestar.

Maybe, just maybe, Thunderclan had enough allies to survive.

**Whew…I wasn't quite sure how this would turn out. I don't feel like I write these nine lives ceremonies properly. However, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Just to clarify any potential questions:**

**1) I see Redtail and Brindleface as Sandstorm's parents. That's how it was when I first started reading the books so that will forever be my headcannon. If I had killed Brindleface (which I had been debating when starting this idea), she would have given Firestar's seventh life with the gift of love. However, since I kept her alive I had Frostfur take over.**

**2) I gave compassion to Mosskit as I believe she sees Fireheart as like a brother, since in my headcannon Bluestar came to see Fireheart as a son. Due to her early death in the snow, I believed she would fit that life better than the others.**

**3) Maybe I'll find another way for Fireheart to learn the truth of Bluestar's kits…Maybe…**

**4) YAY! Ravenpaw and Barley are here to save the day! If you have any other suggestions for possible aid, then let me know. I have two other specific cats in mind – which will be thanks to a stubborn smoky gray she-cat (wink, wink).**

**5) Yes, in this AU Firestar and Sandstorm will get together eventually. Just not right now. They have FAR too much to deal with right now.**

**Just for a quick reference, Firestar's nine lives:**

1\. Courage - Lionheart

2\. Mentorship - Whitestorm

3\. Protection – Speckletail

4\. Tireless energy – Runningwind

5\. Justice - Redtail

6\. Compassion – Mosskit

7\. Love – Frostfur

8\. Trust and loyalty – Longtail

9\. Nobility, certainty, and faith – Bluestar

**Bye!**


End file.
